I'm back
by Assiral
Summary: Após Sarada resolver suas diferenças com Sasuke, eles voltam para casa, e encaram Sakura. Para uma família, que merecia tanto feliz, um reencontro.


_Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto_ _  
_ _A fanart na capa também não._ _  
_ _Creditos aos autores_

 _._

 _._

Após Sarada resolver suas diferenças com Sasuke, eles voltam para casa, e encaram Sakura.  
Para uma família, que merecia tanto feliz, um reencontro.

.

.

 **I'm back**

.

– Mamãe!

Sarada entrou no quarto que Shizune apontara onde Sakura se encontrava, ignorando os conselhos de manter silêncio e evitar mais transtornos a fragilidade de Sakura deitada naquela cama.

Mas claro, que Sarada não ouviu. Sempre teimosa.

– Mamãe. – Sentou-se ao lado da cama de Sakura que já havia se sentado assim que a viu e a abraçou.

– Sarada, minha filha, o que houve com você? Onde você estava?

Assim como todas as mães, Sakura notou que seu bem mais precioso, apresentava alguns ferimentos. E ai de quem ousou fazer aquilo com ela, jurava para si mesma que quem tivesse feito aquilo pagaria muito caro. Continuava inspecionando a filha, já colocando chakra em suas mãos para curá-la, mesmo que ela mesma não estivesse em condições.

– Não importa agora. – respondeu Sarada segurando as mãos da mãe.

Sakura notou os olhos de sua filha, que lembravam tanto os dela, já cheio de lágrimas, mas não notou tristeza neles, acalmou seu coração, e fez sinal para que a filha falasse.

– Mamãe, eu quero te pedir perdão. Perdão por tudo aquilo que eu disse mais cedo – respirou fundo – eu não fui justa com você. Eu saí de casa, em minha própria jornada, mas enfim consegui entender o meu passado, e presente. Mas agora,... agora eu entendo, que você é sim minha mãe, mesmo que não tivesse saído de sua barriga, eu...

– Sarada, não diga isso. Você é sim minha filha! – interrompeu Sakura sentindo novamente a revolta.

– Eu sei mamãe. E é por isso que estou te pedindo perdão... – ela mexeu nos óculos – por um instante, eu duvidei por conta desses óculos idiotas. Eu já estava com raiva do papai, descontei em você, e como tudo dá errado quando já não há nada certo, eu acabei duvidando de você. De vocês.

– Sarada... – Sakura não conseguia verbalizar nada. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia rancor da dúvida da filha, sentia vontade de abraça-la.

– Eu entendo agora tudo o que houve, entendo tudo pelo que passou. Eu não fui justa com você, mamãe. – Sarada abaixou-se colocando os joelhos no chão, apoiou os braços e baixou a fronte – Me desculpe mamãe, você é sim minha mãe, que eu amo e sempre vou amar. Obrigada por tudo, por todos esses anos, você tem sido o pilar dessa casa. Obrigada por ter me dado à luz, e me protegido. Eu... eu te amo, mamãe.

Sakura não suportava mais só ouvir, desceu da cama e agarrou a filha para um abraço apertado e aconchegante, que só uma mãe poderia proporcionar, enquanto Sarada se desemanchava em lágrimas, agarrada ao pescoço dela.

Sakura começou a cantar sussurrando no ouvido da filha, enquanto incidia chakra em alguns de seus machucados. Aquilo era sempre quente, gostoso e reconfortante, tanto a canção quanto o chakra, o que fez Sarada se acalmar, deslocar-se e sorrir encarando os olhos dela.

– Nós vamos ser felizes agora. Olha só quem eu trouxe.

Sakura seguiu os olhos para onde Sarada apontava, e me encontrou encostado perto do parapeito da porta.

– Sasuke-kun...

– Sakura...

Nos olhamos por alguns bons segundos.

Ela estava abatida, e com olhos marejados da recente conversa com Sarada, mas ainda assim, tão linda.

Sempre achei incrível a capacidade que eu tinha em me perder nos verdes olhos dela, enquanto ela me lia totalmente com eles, como se fosse um raio-x. Eu sempre tentava me esconder em meias palavras, respostas monossilábicas, entre outras escapatórias, mas os olhos de Sakura faziam com que eu me sentisse sendo enxergado nú. E por tantas e tantas vezes, evitei olhar nos olhos dela justamente por isso, sabia quando eu mentia para ela e para mim mesmo.

Vê-la agora de novo, me perder nos olhos dela de novo.

Ela entendeu que Sarada e eu nos acertamos. Ela sempre me entendia.

– Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – disse Sarada saindo do quarto fazendo uma cara um tanto quanto sarcástica, as mesmas que Sakura fazia.

Sakura se levantou devagar.

– Então, você e Sarada se acertaram? – disse segurando a barra do vestido.

– Sim. - respondi

– Tudo acabou? – olhou-me esperançosa.

– Sim. – ela continuava me olhando, ainda decidindo que atitude tomar, e eu só esperando que ela corresse até mim, mas ela tinha que me torturar. Sorri para que ela entendesse e por favor agisse.

Ela correu e abraçou a minha cintura apertado, encostando a cabeça em meu peito, enquanto eu passava o meu único braço tentando cobrir a maior extensão do corpo dela.

Pude sentir um enorme peso sendo retirado das minhas costas.

No início, eu odiava esse sentimento que eu tinha por Sakura. Quando nos conhecemos, ela sempre me deixava constrangido e distante, mas aos poucos eu percebia que a companhia dela era diferente para mim, ela era diferente das outras garotas. Aos poucos ela tomava espaço na minha vida, onde o falatório dela já não me incomodava, os abraços dela eram bem-vindos, a presença dela era bem-vinda. E isso me assustava.

Nos nossos fatídicos reencontros, depois que saí da Vila, os olhos dela me esquadrinhavam de novo, e enxergavam debaixo da minha máscara. Ela e Naruto me incomodavam, ele por ser o meu maior laço, e ela por desejos ainda desconhecidos por mim.

Quando eu voltei da minha jornada, para Konoha para ficar, eu fui atrás dela, eu achava que já tinha me perdoado, mas percebia que não. Ela me olhava e sorria, e eu sentia não merecedor daquela admiração, daquela felicidade, daquele amor.

Beijá-la pela primeira vez, foi ao mesmo tempo surreal, e um martírio.

Eu queria aquilo, mais do que eu imaginava, mas do que um dia sonhei. Sentia-me envergonhado em admitir, e em ter tomado a iniciativa, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sentia não merecedor de tocar uma beleza tão pura, e delicada como eram os lábios de Sakura.

Mas eu era um pecador, e adicionaria meu desejo a minha lista de pecados.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – disse ela me retirando dos meus pensamentos.

Suspirei em resposta, apertando ainda mais ela contra o meu corpo e a beijei. Sou um pecador, mas seria pecado beijar a boca da pessoa que tem seu coração?

Beijei-a saboreando cada pedaço de sua boca, mordia seu lábio inferior, lambia o superior, tomava a boca dela até ficar sem folego. Eu realmente odeio admitir, mas eu perdia o controle nesses momentos com Sakura.

– Sasuke-kun, acalme-se. Aqui não é a nossa casa. – disse ela corada e ofegante.

Encostei minha testa na dela, de olhos fechados, esperando que minha respiração voltasse ao normal.

Era extremamente difícil, já que eu ainda sentia meu corpo formigando, apertando a cintura de Sakura, e sentindo o cheiro dela.

Lembrei-me da nossa primeira vez, quando nos casamos, vê-la nua, tocar sua pele, tinha sido algo indescritível. Ela não me olhava, e estava vermelha, e constrangida. Confesso que eu também estava, mas ela tinha me arrastado para um mundo onde eu tinha carinho e amor, e para quem não tinha nada, foi totalmente viciante, e eu queria mais. Queria mais abraços, mais beijos, mais ela.

Começamos com leves toques, leves carícias, e quando disse que a amava e amaria para sempre em seu ouvido, ela perdeu o medo e a timidez.

Nos amamos.

A ligação de cumplicidade que compartilhávamos havia chegado a outro nível quando nos conectamos e nos tornamos um.

Ela sempre seria minha. Eu sempre seria dela.

É constrangedor admitir isso, mesmo que seja só para mim mesmo, não parece eu. Mas não posso dizer que sou o mesmo homem, depois que Sakura entrou de vez em minha vida.

Me pegava pensando nela, no meio do dia, nos lábios, e agora no corpo, no cheiro e toque. Me sentia sim constrangido, mas feliz e aquecido por dentro.

– Tudo bem, vamos para casa. – eu disse.

– Er... bem, Sasuke-kun, a nossa casa. – ela se afastou e começou a coçar a parte de trás da cabeça e dando sorrisinhos sem graça – lembra que a Sarada disse que me irritou, bem...

– Sakura – segurei a base do nariz para me controlar – você destruiu outra casa nossa?

– Sim. – ela deixou os ombros caírem.

Suspirei. Não conseguiria ficar com raiva dela, se a falta que eu sentia era imensamente maior.

– Tudo bem, vamos para outra no Distrito Uchiha.

– Mas Sasuke-kun, você sabe que eu não gosto de morar lá, por isso estava pagando essa aqui.

– A gente nunca vai ter dinheiro, se você quebrar toda casa que morarmos. - rebati

– Lá é tão isolado, longe do Hospital para mim e longe da Academia para a Sarada. E eu não quero e não posso andar muito. – ela passou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Você estava doente não estava? – coloquei a mão em seu rosto – me desculpe não ter ficado e você ter se desgastado tanto protegendo nossa filha.

Beijei-a.

Quando nos separamos, ela começou a falar de novo.

– Sabe, Sasuke-kun, que bom que você compreendeu que minha saúde está debilitada, mas o motivo é que bem, você se lembra de 2 meses atrás quando enviou um falcão querendo conversar comigo, para me alertar que estava desconfiado que os inimigos se aproximavam?

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação.

– Pois bem. Eu realmente achei que era urgente, e só iriamos conversar, não esperava que você, bem – ela corou – fosse me agarrar daquele jeito.

É claro que ela tinha que me constranger também esfregando meus desejos na minha cara. Mulher irritante.

– Sasuke- kun, eu não me preveni.

Ela colocou a mão na barriga. E só assim pude entender o que ela estava tentando me dizer.

Abracei-a tão forte de novo, tão apertado, e me deixei cair em lagrimas.

Havíamos combinado não ter mais filhos depois de Sarada, e não trazer riscos a mais nenhum filho nosso, mas nem sempre razão pode superar a emoção.

– Obrigado, Sakura.

Ela me abraçou, exalando o ar que prendia.

– Eu estou tão aliviada. Achei que você ia ficar preocupado, ou chateado, ou...

– Não – segurei o rosto dela – dessa vez eu vou estar aqui, e nada vai me tirar o prazer de ser pai de novo.

Sakura chorava e sorria.

– Dessa vez você voltou mesmo não é Sasuke-kun.

– Sim, eu estou de volta.

.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, gostaram?_ _  
_ _Bem, creditos a todas as lindas que fizeram teorias, não vou me lembrar de todas, e algumas coisas são minhas mesmo._ _  
_ _Inclusive sonhando com Sakura grávida._ _  
_ _Torcendo muito pela teoria dos olhos selados da principalmente por uma explicação convincente de tudo que está acontecendo.Não ousei colocar o por que do sumiço do Sasuke, ou o que ele e Sarada vão enfrentar. mas acho que Sakura só acorda perto do fim u.u_ _  
_ _por mais que eu quisesse ela acordada e lutando._ __

 _Sobre a fic_ _  
_ _O Sasuke ficou um pouco OOC, mas meu headcanon é que ele ama a Sakura demais, so não fala XD_ _  
_ _e sim, foi intencional, não dizer que era ele narrando desde o início._ __

 _Enfim_ _  
_ _espero que tenham gostado. Muita viajem?legal?aceito criticas e sugestões^^Obrigada chuchuse até a próxima;***_


End file.
